


Immoral Impulses

by Limence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blood, Demons, Dub/noncon, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus John, J&Jake write, Jake converts John into a demon, M/M, Multi, Striders are hunters, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Windicuffs, because again, confused feelings, demonstuck au, maybe incest, more tags to be added probably, other characters will probably be added, probably will be angst, probably will be violence, since, they have no morals, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has always been fascinated by his cousin. Such pale skin, deep blue eyes,  so small. So fragile. All humans were fragile. So weak. Jake could so easily break their bones, rip their flesh off with his teeth, make screams spill from their lips. But Jake didn't want that for his dear little cousin. No. He wanted him to be strong like him. John was his; he would do anything to keep him by his side for eternity. He would make him a demon so they could walk to the ends of the earth together. </p>
<p>What Jake didn't know was that there was one who would not so easily let him take John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is J. So as I think I said in my other fic, this account is a joint account that I share with my friend, who we'll call Jake. They created this account so we could do fic collaborations, so this fic will be our first collab. Other fics that we collaborate on will be tagged "J&Jake write," while fics I write will be tagged as "J Writes"; I don't know if they have a special tag to use or not for their solo fics. Anyways, we are working together on this fic; we plan to do alternating chapters and revise each other's writing.  
> Jake wrote the first chapter, and I will write mine and post it when I can. Hope you all like it.
> 
> -J

A light flickered on to reveal a room containing high technical machinery that belonged to the small town. One control panel had access to all power in the town, and the other was the back-up power.

 

EB: It would be cool if you came by, it's been only like, you know, forever

 

The lights on the ceiling were flickering.

 

GT: I've been thinking about it; we may be seeing each other sooner than you think.

 

There were security cameras in each corner of the room. The camera closest to the door reflected an image.

 

EB: So you DO plan on coming by!

GT: Well I'd hate to spoil a good surprise.

GT: Do tell though, is your father home?

EB: Nah, he's on another stupid business trip, I think in north Cali this time.

EB: If I'm not wrong.

 

The image of which the camera reflected contained a wicked, sharp-toothed grin.

 

GT: Ah, too bad. He won't be able to enjoy the night with us. How unfortunate!

EB: I have confirmed that you ARE coming and you're coming TONIGHT.

GT: Sigh I guess you have caught me ol' chap. I am in fact paying you a visit. We should watch a movie, just like we used to.

EB: Sounds great, I'll pull out Armageddon.

GT: Excellent, I'll see you shortly!

EB: Alright, later.

 

With two pistols in both hands, a tall, dark, and handsome (totally not his own description) green-eyed demon stepped past several twisted wires that were laid out on the floor. He hummed a tone from an Indiana Jones movie and gave his pistols a spin as he stepped up to the control panels.

 

A small smirk crossed his lips, allowing his abnormally sharp canines to poke at his bottom lip. He raised one gun up to the main controls and shot at it. The room went black, but since the city had back-up power, the darkness lasted only a few seconds.  As soon as the lights returned, the demon took no mercy on the next panel.

 

EB: Uh hey, Dude

GT: Yes?

EB: Crazy thing just happened.

GT: Do tell of this crazy thing

EB: I just put in the movie and just after I put it in the power went out. And I looked outside and it seems the powers out for everyone. I hope it's not like last year. There was no power for a week!

EB: I guess that means we can't watch the movie.

GT: Ah, pity. Well a black out won't stop this determined lad from seeing his cousin!

GT: I should be there soon.

EB: I'll leave the door unlocked for you.

 

After blowing the tip of one of the pistols, the demon set his guns back into the holsters on his belt. The Indiana Jones theme could once again be heard in hums. Small ' _thud_ 's could be heard with each step of the individual’s boots.

 

As soon as he exited the building, he vanished, moving more quickly than the human eye could follow as he moved through the night. Within a few seconds, he stood before a suburban house, which one would assume belonged to a suburban family.

 

The demon brushed off his shoulder, getting rid of any dust that clung to his clothing. He stepped up to the door and stopped before knocking. He knew that the door was unlocked, but he was a gentleman, so he decided he should knock.

 

With his thoughts coming to a conclusion, he rapped his fist against the door. After a few seconds, a voice could be heard.

 

"Dude, I left the door so you can just walk in, geez." Along with the voice was the sound of rushed footsteps against stairs. The door was swung open and behind it was a fairly short raven-haired male with irises as blue and clear as water that had purity one could desire but never receive.

 

He wore a black shirt with the Ghost Busters design over the front. For his bottoms he wore a pair of grey sweatpants with a weird slime ghost pattern. On his feet he wore nothing but blue socks.

 

"Well, John, it's always polite to knock." A polite smile crossed his lips. The illusion he wore concealed his sharp teeth from the other man's sight, so John only saw his cousin.

 

"Whatever Jake." The blue orbs were rolled before the male, John, turned around and walked in.

 

Jake stepped in after the other, shutting the door behind him.

 

"So did you eat anything? I mean I can't cook anything cause the power but I think Dad left some cupcakes in the fridge."

 

"John..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I do hope you'll learn to forgive me."

 

The male turned to once again face his cousin. "Wha-"

 

Before he could finish, Jake threw a fist in the other’s direction, knocking him out.

 

Just before John could hit the floor, the demon caught him, and carried him up the stairs and into him room. He set the almost weightless male on his bed and pulled off his glasses. Jake set the frames aside and glanced over at his cousin. Poor thing, so frail. He may even grow to appreciate what Jake was to do to him. "I'm sorry, I'd much rather stay, but I have to do this quickly, time is limited."

 

 

 

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

_________________________________________

 

Time. What time was it? Fingers roughly found way through blonde strands. How long had he been out?

 

The blondes back arched as he stretched up against his desk chair. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes under his circular shaped shades. It seems he had taken a nap on his job. Why was it so.. dark?

 

The only lighting in the room was coming off his phone that was vibrating furiously. His hand scattered around the desk till it laid grasp on his phone. He brought it to his face and pressed on the voice mail he had just received.

 

"Dave Strider. This is an emergency message. Please see to it that you are alone as this message is played."

 

The feminine robotic voice lowered to a more masculine, human one.

 

"It seems that a power outage has taken place. Officials are allowing the public to take it as a power outage brought on by the snow. However, it has been brought to our attention that the outage wasn't brought on by something as simple as a snow storm. They believe it was something greater. The control panels had been shot, but just as soon as we had our hands on the bullets they turned to nothing.  The holes in the panels remained but no one is sure how long those will remain. The holes, fortunately, we're identified as those inflicted by guns only possessed by demons. This is your area, so I'm hoping you and your brother will be able to take care of our little problem. Dirk Strider has also received this message. Enjoy your night boys."

 

Dave groaned and forced himself up from his seat. His back felt like shit, but fortunately it wasn't nothing that couldn't be healed.

 

While scrolling through his phone he noticed several messages from his brother.

 

TT: Hey Dave make sure to check the scans. So far there hadn't been demons in the area for a full year, let's keep it like that, huh?

TT: You're fuckin' sleeping aren't you.

TT: Hey douche, I hope you know you have a job to keep to. There's times for sleep and times when you have to work, learn the difference rather than mixing them.

TT: Seriously, do I have to buy you like some type of goddamned schedule, what are you? Five??

TT: Bro, did you get the message?

TT: Fine you shit, I guess I'll be the only one doing the job because you'r lazy ass would rather sleep than get a pay check, I hope you know that I almost missed MLP because of you.

TT: You're lucky, it was the episode where they found Spike, yanno the purple and green dragon? Yeah, without him Twilight Sparkle would most likely live alone and shit, then again he can be like a pain in the ass.

TT: Yanno what, I just realized. You are the Spike to my Twilight Sparkle. (Even though I'm totally Rainbow Dash). But yeah, Fuck you.

 

Normally one would chuckle, maybe even question what the fuck a guy was doing watching my little pony. Yeah, it was pretty funny to Dave at first, but these days it annoyed him. 'Apple Jacks did this', or 'Rarity made that', or 'Dave you should've seen what Twilight wrote to Princess Celestia about siblings, the lesson totally clashed with your shitty demon hunting skills and my rad ones'.

 

The whole 'comical' view of it was way over due in this Strider’s opinion. But besides all

of that, his brother was fairly cool, and although he'd never admit it in words, kick-ass demon hunting competition. It wasn't because they were the only ones in Washington state that they were the best known hunters to the area, they were literally the best hunters known in general. There had been times where they were offered different towns or cities, hell, even other countries.

 

Dirk for the most part was on board with wherever they worked, he was willing to move around, it was Dave who constantly refused offers that kept them in the same place.

 

Dave had a weight that kept him shackled to Washington. He referred to that weight as John Egbert.

 

No, despite what anyone says, the relationship is strictly friendly. No amount of chest pains or crows in the stomach could get Dave to believe he had a little (huge) crush on his best bro.

 

John was pretty much standing in a 'no homo' square and just because Dave stood outside of this square didn't mean he was going to tear it down for John.

 

Now speaking of the little blue-eyed devil, Dave found it odd that with the vast amounts of texts he had received, none had been from John. He should check on his best bro after work. Dirk would probably get his MLP panties in a twist if he found out that Dave wasn't already on the way.

 

TG: No Dirk, I was not sleeping you dick, I was just resting my eyes for like two hours, you should be more considerate.

TT: Where the fuck are you?

TG: Oh babe, there was a small hold up, I'll be there in a minute to check if there's a ring on your finger that says that your married to me.

TT: This ring is going to find its way around your throat.

TG: Damn for my wife, you sure are a bitch. You belong in a kitchen making me sandwiches and serving me sparkling apple juice.

TT: Dave I swear to god. (And we’ve talked about that sexist shit, just no)

TG: Chill, I'll be there in a bit.

TT: Whatever

 

With a long and exasperated sigh, Dave stood and slid his phone into his back pocket. He wondered if it would be considered douchey for one to block one’s brother’s number. Just for a bit.

 

Dave sauntered into the empty kitchen of his empty hotel suite. Most thought that Dave Strider spent his average day bringing in a variety of women to the new hotel room he checked in every other week, but those beliefs were all false. The hotels were just protocol, and the women.. Ohh the women. If Dave actually had time he could probably bring in a women here or there.. well that and if he wasn't a douche to almost anyone that waved.

 

After grabbing a coffee mug and filling it with apple juice, Dave set out to find his brother, as well as the prick who wrongfully disturbed his nap. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my chapter. Please tell me if you like it, and let me know if there are any mistakes. Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> TW for noncon elements and threats and stuff like that. I know that it is in no way okay in real life, but it is included in this fic for the sake of showing the lack of morals in the demons.  
> Again, please enjoy.  
> -J

_John screamed as he felt white hot pain flash through his body._

_“Shh, it’ll be okay, love.”_

_He couldn’t think beyond how much he wanted to die. He may have said it aloud._

_“John, stay with me, it will be over soon.”_

_The pain was indescribable. His soul felt like it was being ripped apart. His eyesight was blurry with his tears and pain. He felt someone wipe away his tears._

_“When this is over, you’ll be able to stay with me forever.”_

_John sobbed. He could hear some foreign language being chanted, and the pain intensified. He screamed again and wished for this to be over. He couldn’t move; there was no escape. The chanting continued, as did his screams._

_Darkness eventually engulfed John, granting him a merciful respite from the pain._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake wiped the sweat from his brow. Boy howdy was that a doozy. He had spent hours chanting and engraving runes in John’s bones as he shredded his soul and turned him.

He had felt some sort of dark pleasure hearing the boy’s screams and sobs; he made such beautiful sounds, and his pleas for mercy were music to his ears. John was _his,_ and Jake couldn’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with him. He wanted to see what all John could endure, and he would teach him the ways of being a demon. Lordy, it would be fun. And now he wouldn’t have to worry about killing him so easily.

Jake looked over at John and smiled fondly. John had passed out pretty early on during the ritual. Jake was actually surprised he had lasted as long as he did.

He walked over to John and gently ran a hand along John’s naked body, eliciting a small shiver from the boy. Jake had not only wanted John to be with him forever, but he also had wanted him to be an obedient servant who would be under his control, so Jake had made him a special type of demon; he had turned him into an incubus. Sex demons tended to be more submissive to their superiors and whoever claimed them, so it was an excellent choice.

Jake planned to lay claim to John as soon as he woke up. It would be a process in which Jake would have to completely subdue John and then incant a spell to bind their souls together. He was excited for it; he couldn’t wait to lay claim to what was his. _His_.

“Mine. My little John.”

He loved to say that. He looked over John’s form and had the sudden impulse to taste his skin. He wondered what his blood tasted like. Probably sweet. John was so sweet. Jake let his impulse guide his actions as he got onto the small bed and got on top of John. John felt so warm under him, and Jake’s mouth watered at the thought of ravaging him. He leaned in and kissed his neck. His tongue darted out and licked the soft skin, tasting soap and the saltiness of sweat. Jake had always dreamed of taking his younger cousin, but he had always refrained. He would no longer refrain himself from taking what he wanted, what was rightfully his. He started to get hard as he felt up John’s unconscious body. His hands explored the new features of John’s horns, wings, and tail, making John slip a small sound.

John was starting to wake up. He felt weird and unusually hot. His senses seemed heightened, and when he tried to open his eyes, he had to squeeze them shut again because the light seemed too bright. He could feel someone touching him, and he could feel that someone’s weight on him. He whimpered softly and shifted.

Jake grinned as he noticed John was waking up.

“Oh, hello love. It’s good to see you finally waking up. It means I can finally get to business.” He started to kiss John’s neck again.

John sucked in a breath. He recognized that voice.

“Jake?” His voice was hoarse.

“Yes?” Jake smirked against his skin and moved a hand down to grab John’s dick. John tensed.

“What are you doing? What did you do to me? I feel wrong.” His body felt different. Hell, his existence felt different. He felt wrong.

“I made you mine, and I’m going to show you that you’re mine. You’ll understand, and you’ll get used to it. You have all of eternity to understand it, my dear boy.”

John didn’t know what Jake was saying, but it made a sick feeling go through him. Jake was stroking him slowly, and he tried to get away.

Jake growled. John froze as he heard the harsh, unhuman sound.

“Don’t resist me, John.” His words sounded dark; they caused a sense of unease in John.

John slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light.

“What are you?”

“I’m a demon. And now so are you.” Jake moved a hand up and tapped one of John’s curved, ivory horns. John’s eyes went wide. It couldn’t be true. Demons didn’t exist, this was some sort of cruel joke….. But the evidence was there, wasn’t it? He could feel that his body was different…

Jake pulled John out of his introspection as he spoke again, saying, “Now, I’m gonna just do what I said and claim you as mine and then we’re gonna go get you your first meal.” As Jake said that, John became aware of a gnawing hunger. It was unlike any hunger he had ever experienced before; it didn’t seem to be an emptiness in his stomach, but rather, it seemed to emanate from his very being, from his _soul_. He had an emptiness that he needed to fill; he needed to _FEED._ A growl emanated from John’s throat unbidded.

The growl cut off as abruptly as it began as John’s eyes went wide. Had _he_ made that sound? Jake chuckled at the shocked look on John’s face.

“Oh yes, pet, you’re starting to get it. As I said: You’re not human anymore.”

He leaned in and kissed John’s neck again, deciding that that was enough talk for now. He would explain it better later. He ignored how John was so tense; the lad would come to understand his actions in due time. He once again let his hands roam over John’s skin, reveling the shivers his movements drew. He bit into John’s neck hard and almost moaned as warm blood flooded his mouth. John whimpered softly and trembled.

Jake pulled away from John’s neck and moved back to admire the small incubus. He was so perfect.

“You’re all mine.” He grinned. “I wanna fuck you right now,” John felt a spike of fear go through him as Jake continued, “but that can wait until after I do my spell.”

Jake moved off of John and off the bed. John immediately tried to make a run for it, but Jake grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He would have to subdue John and show him that he was in charge before he was to incant the spell, or there was a chance it wouldn’t work; the less resistance of the soul being bound, the greater chance of the ritual being successful. So a little violence would be due, and Jake certainly wouldn’t regret it.

He landed a kick to John’s side, making him cry out.

“John, lad, you must understand that I only want the best for you.” He pulled John up by the hair and then threw him across the room; John hit the computer desk, knocking over several things. He whimpered and got up. He had to get away from Jake.

Jake tutted and went to John.

“Your resistance is futile.” He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air and held him there. John clutched at Jake’s hand as he tried to breathe. His eyes filled with tears. Jake carried him over to the bed and threw him down. John took in a harsh breath and then started coughing. Jake flipped him over to his stomach and then kneeled on his lower back, once again knocking the breath out of John.

“Give up.”

“No. Fuck you.” John felt so betrayed.

“Oh well, seems like we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” Jake sighed. He moved down a bit so he wasn’t kneeling on John’s back. He pulled out a knife from a pocket of space and hummed as he surveyed John’s back. He lowered the knife so the tip pressed into John’s lower back, ignoring John’s sudden pleas for mercy; John would have to learn.

He was about to start carving his name when suddenly the door slammed open and he was shot in the shoulder. He hissed and turned to see who intruded. He was greeted with blond hair and shades. Fuck, he thought he had more time before the hunters showed up; he knew he should have changed locations.

Jake snarled and got up, leaving John on the bed. He noted that the younger Strider was reloading his gun. He scowled and threw them against the wall and held them there. With a flick of his wrist, their guns went flying out of their hands. Jake stalked up to them and looked them up and down with a look of distaste.

“Well look who it is. The Striders. Well me oh my, I’ve heard a lot about you two gents, but I have to say, you’re not quite living up to my expectations. You,” he looked at Dave, “well, you’re a malingering grudge-festering abomination to all the senses. I should kill you.” He was pretty pissed about being shot.

He looked at the other blond. “And you. I’ve heard that you try to exude confidence and prowess, but all I smell on you is self-hatred and uncertainty.” He went closer. “It smells delicious. Maybe after I kill your brother, we could have a little fun, eh bucko?”

Dirk spat in his face. Jake growled and slapped him, drawing a gasp from him.

“You’ll regret that.” He went and grabbed his knife from where he left it.

The Striders had to think fast. Dave started chanting an exorcism. Jake snarled.

“If you send me back, you’ll be getting rid of John, too, and I can promise you, it won’t be pleasant for him.”

Dave just continued to chant, not realizing the implications of what the demon had said; somehow, he hadn't yet noticed John's transformation.

Jake raged over to Dave and wrapped his fingers around his neck, cutting off his words, but then Dirk started up the exorcism from where Dave had left off. Jake snarled and threw Dave to the side. He had to grab John and get out of here. But then he realized he didn’t have time as his form started to smoke. He glared at the hunters.

“I will be back for what is mine.” He then made his escape.

Dirk stopped the exorcism and looked over to his brother.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s check on John.”

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave and Dirk had met up earlier when they had gotten the notification of demonic activity in the area. They went to investigate and try to figure out where the demon was and what its motivation was. Of course, not that a demon had to have motivation to wreak havoc. It’s just that Dirk had a feeling that there was something behind this activity.

So they had gone and investigated. They had no luck for several hours as they asked around town for information. Throughout the time, Dave had tried to get in touch with John, and he gradually grew more worried as the day progressed without any word from his best bro.

He and Dirk agreed that they would go check up on John after they finished their work for the day, and it ended up being late afternoon before they headed to the house in the suburbs. Dirk had felt a sense of unease grow as they got closer to the house, and they felt the need to hurry. When they had entered, they heard banging and sounds of pain coming from upstairs. Dave had rushed up, desperate to help John, Dirk right behind him. He had busted into the room and felt white hot rage as he saw a demon kneeling over John, and he had taken out his gun and shot at him.

Dirk had entered the room after Dave, his gun drawn. He cursed as he saw the demon, and he felt dread fill him as he noticed John. Oh no, oh lord, _John._ What did the demon _do_????

Then the demon had slammed them into the wall and all that shit happened.

Now, they were brushing themselves off. Dirk went to pick up his gun, and Dave went over to check on John.

Dave was filled with trepidation as he went over to John, who had gone and cowered in the corner as the conflict began. Dave noted that he was naked and shivering. He also finally noticed the…  the changes. He swallowed and was filled with dread as he realized what the demon had done; he had turned his best friend into the very thing he hunted.

“John?” He cautiously walked forward. John looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I… I don’t know what he did to me. What did he do to me, Dave?”

“Shh, John. Let’s get you covered and taken care of, and then I’ll try to explain everything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways, Jake will be working on their chapter soon, and we'll see about posting it next week. I'm thinking we might try to have an update every Saturday hopefully.  
> -J


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is really late but things have been pretty crazy on my end. As for now I'll be able to work on my chapters more and hopefully be able to publish on Saturdays. So yea, enjoy.  
> -Jake

The only face Dave could upkeep was an impassive one. No matter how hard he could try, he wasn't sure he could manage anything other than disgust. That was what he was. Disgusted. Not by John, but by what he was. After being left alone with John not many words had been said. Instead of cutting right to everything, Dave had decided it would be best to get John some clothes and allow him some time to let things sink in.

 

The light accidental graze of Dave's fingertips against John's clavicle caused him to shudder as the blond straightened the collar of his shirt. John looked at Dave with what seemed like slight confusion. Dave's brows furrowed, but he was in no way confused. He still needed to tell John, explain to him things he should never have to explain.

 

The scrutinizing of each other’s expression ended when Dirk walked into John's room after clearing John from the radar.

 

"I think it's time for the explanation we promised."

 

After tearing his attention away from John, Dave nodded and looked at Dirk. "Is the area clear?"

 

"Dude, I'm pretty proficient when it comes to technology, especially that of our own. Don't insult me."

 

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with this." He returned his attention to John. "John, do you have any idea what's going on here?"

 

John's attention seemed elsewhere for the moment until he shook his head. "Uh, no, not in the slightest."

 

"Well if it wasn't clear enough, you're not human anymore. You're a demon; an incubus to be more specific." He watched John's tail and how it flickered. It was appalling – that tail of his – but Dave knew it was something he'd have to come to terms with. "John, do you know what I do?"

 

His dark-haired friend once again seemed out of it. It was starting to irritate him due to his limited patience.

 

"John."

 

"Huh-Oh. No, I'm sorry I don't."

 

Dave sighed and turned to his brother for some help, to which he was completely useless.

 

"Sorry dude." Dirk's hands went up in his defense. "Your friend, your problem. I don't mind helping you keep him alive but I just don’t know how to deal with him--no offense John. I know how to hunt the supernatural, not save them or interact with them."

 

Fortunately, John hadn't been paying attention. He just couldn't keep focused, not when there was this weird aching throughout his whole being. Maybe it was because he didn't eat anything. "Guys, I don't mean to cut you off short, but I'm starving. Think we could get something to eat while we talk about this?"

 

Dirk snorted. Dave, however, didn't find any of this to be funny. He cut Dirk a sharp look before he cleared his throat and looked at John, a little uncomfortable.

 

"John you're not hungry for food, you're hungry for... something else."

 

"What do you mean?" John sat at the edge of his bed, figuring he wasn't leaving the room anytime soon.

 

Dave looked at Dirk, and he immediately caught on, taking his leave from the room. Once Dirk was gone, he continued with his explanation.

 

"From now on your body no longer requires food to survive. Food as you know it, I mean. Sure, you can eat it, but there's really no point in doing so."

 

"Then what do I do to 'survive'?"

 

"Er, well. You have to do what all other incubi do; you will have to feed off of sexual energy. Yes, your new food source is sex. You will literally die without having it."

 

John's eyes went wide, disbelieving. It was hard enough being thrown into a new life as it was, and now he was told he had to have sex to survive??? He’d never even kissed anyone before! "What!? I don't want to have to depend on sex to survive, that doesn’t even make sense! I don’t wanna!"

 

"Well thanks to who turned you, it's no longer your choice. The hunger you're feeling right now is your need for sex. That's why any little contact like your clothes running against your skin makes you shiver or twitch, especially right now. It's because of your need." Dave moved in closer and brushed his knuckles lightly along his cheek.

 

John found himself leaning into the touch and stopped. From what Dave said, it was probably why he was so focused on the intense feeling he had going on rather than flipping out over being what he now was. He felt a little directionless and hopeless. "Dave." John's eyes looked just as lost as he felt. "What do I do?"

 

"Shhh." Dave set his hand on John's shoulder and carefully pushed him down onto his back. "I'll take care of you." He brought both hands to the front of John's pants and slowly began to undo them.

 

John watched him, nervous and unsure. But he allowed it to happen, clinging to the knowledge that Dave knew what he was doing. His whole world had turned upside down, and it seemed his only hope was trusting in someone who knew what was going on. So trust he did.

 

 

From the window Jake watched. A small growl caught in his throat as he watched the blond handle his cousin. How dare he? _He_ had been the one who devised the plan; every detail had been fully thought out, and John was supposed to be _his_! He had done such a bang-up job yet it all ended up with him losing what belonged to him.

 

A voice coming from the inside cut off his thinking. Jake hooked his legs and let go of what he was holding to fall back. As he dangled upside down, he could see into the window of the first floor.

 

"By golly, would ya look at that?" He grinned when he saw the other blond all by himself. The guy had fucked something up on his tracker, which was probably why he didn't get any notifications on Jake being there.

 

It was all too soon to act, so Jake just watched him for now. He noticed around the blond’s neck was a dog tag with the name ‘Dirk’. His hand around his neck would be much more fitting… But oh well, that would have to wait; at least he knew his name now.

 

When he heard something, he unhooked his legs and allowed his body to fall. He flipped midair so that his feet were to make contact with the ground. After stretching, he turned to look back at the house, recalling all that had happened before he had been oh so rudely interrupted by those two blond cockblocking douchemuffins.

 

From there he set off. Walking nonchalantly, his hands dug into his pockets. Seems like tonight he'd have to find a place to hide out. It also appeared that, thanks to the hunters, he would have to do some self serving. And gad-fuckin'-zooks did that bite. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: dub/noncon, violence, asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for being so late with this chapter. I started college and I'm still getting used to everything. I'm majoring in biology, so I have a pretty heavy work load. I also have a job at the library (first job!), am part of several clubs, and occasionally write something for the school newspaper. So yeah. But I've been working on my chapter off and on whenever I have free time/ energy. I hope you all enjoy it. I would just like to point out that this fic is focusing on the dark aspects, so there are going to be quite a few dark and triggering things. Neither Jake nor I would ever support or condone this type of activity, but this fic is about demons, so, you know. Anyways. I'm always open to suggestions and critique, so please leave comments. :)  
> -J

“Sh, John, relax.”

“But…. But I-….I’m not gay.”

“John, I talked about this. You have to feed to survive. Better to do it with me rather than some person you don’t know.”

“But…”

At first, John had just about been ready to do anything to get rid of the aching feeling, but as soon as Dave started to try to take off his clothes, he balked. He couldn’t. So here they were, ten minutes later; Dave was trying to convince John to let him take care of him, and John was adamantly refusing. He was sore and hungry and cold, but he couldn’t. He moved away from Dave’s touch; it only clouded his mind and made something feral threaten to break through and take control.

Dave sighed as John moved away from him.

“John, please. I don’t want you to starve. Here- just. Come here. We don’t actually have to have sex.”

“…we don’t?”

“Sigh. Well, you survive off the energy that an orgasm releases, but you don’t have to actually… You know what I mean? I. Fuck, I don’t know how to explain this.”

“…..”

“Sigh. Okay. So, sex makes the job easier and whatever I guess, but nobody has to, er, penetrate anyone else. Ya get me?”

“Yeah..”

“Okay.”

“……But I still have to.. feed?”

“Yes. Look, I can go to the bathroom or something and, I dunno, jack off or some shit, and you can like stand outside the door and get the energy or something. Fuck, I don’t know.”

“…..ew.”

“Oh my god John.”

“Sorry.”

“Or, you know, we could be dude bros and jack off together. Lots of guys do that. Nothing gay about it.”

“Well, I mean, _you’re_ gay, so it is kinda gay.”

“Okay, fair point. But still.”

A knock sounded on the door.

“Are you two done yet? I wanna go get some food to satisfy my human belly. There’s some mad rumblies going on in it from all the running around and shit we’ve been doing today.”

Dave groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“No Dirk, nothing has happened at all.”

“Well shit. I’m still hungry.”

“Well go get yourself some food. I’m sure we’ll be done when you get back. Get me some food while you’re out. The usual.”

“Sigh, okay. Don’t get too wild in there.”

Dirk walked off.

Dave sighed as he heard his brother’s footsteps fade off. He looked back at John.

“Okay, so. What’ll it be?”

John shifted and looked away as he answered, “I guess jacking off will be okay. Just don’t be too weird about it.”

“Alright.”

Dave shifted up on the bed until his back was against the headboard. John sighed and followed his lead, sitting beside him. Dave glanced at John – god, he would never get used to the sight of John as a demon. It made him so upset and made him feel a little sick. But he would never let John know how he felt about it.

Dave began to undo his own pants. John shifted a bit and watched him. He didn’t want to actually jerk off with him because then that would be weird. Weirder than it already was for him, anyways. He watched as Dave unbuttoned his pants and then began to pull the zipper down. He could feel a small sort of thrill in the pit of his stomach, an anticipation that he couldn’t explain. He bit his bottom lip as Dave began to push his pants a bit.

Dave kept his eyes on his own lap as he pushed down his pants. He hesitated with his boxers. This whole situation didn’t feel right. He had wanted to be with John, yeah, but never in these circumstances. They weren’t actually gonna do anything, but he still felt… wrong. He wanted John to _want_ him, not _need_ him.

He felt John shift almost imperceptibly on the bed. He toyed with the hem of his boxers and huffed a laugh when he heard John whine softly.

“Oh, impatient?”

“No.”

“Yes, obviously.”

Okay, John was a little impatient. He was hungry, and now that he knew they weren’t actually gonna fuck, he felt a little less inhibited.

Dave chuckled.

“Okay okay, I’ll get on with it.” He shifted and pulled his dick out of his boxers. He glanced at John. He bit his lip as he saw him; John looked completely focused on his dick. His tail was flicking, and his whole body seemed to thrum with a hidden excitement.

“Wow dude, for someone who proclaims to not be gay, you seem pretty eager.”

“What?” John’s gaze snapped up to Dave’s face. “Oh.” His face flushed. “Shut up.”

“…. Hey, is this your first time seeing someone else’s dick?”

“………..yes.”

“Hmm.” Dave hummed as he wrapped his fingers around the girth of his cock. “Have you ever been with anyone? Like, you know. Sexually.” Wow, Dave, so good at words there.

“No.”

“Hmmmm.” Dave began to stroke himself. He bit his lip as he felt John shiver beside him through the small contact of their shoulders touching.

John could _feel_ it as Dave started to stroke himself. It was hard to explain. It was almost as if John was feeling it as well, but not really. He could… He could feel a faint ghost of Dave’s pleasure somehow, somewhere in his core. His tail flicked restlessly, and he shifted as he focused on what Dave was doing. He could see that Dave was starting to get hard, and he started to get a little excited himself. _Ew, no John, bad John. Stop Little John, that’s not what you’re supposed to do! Don’t get excited at the sight of Little Dave._ John groaned internally.

Dave glanced over. He noticed that John was starting to squirm a little bit, and a closer look told him that John was getting hard. He gave himself a small squeeze, holding back a noise. He kept stroking himself.

“Hey John?”

“What?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be at least a little gay?”

“………”

“Like, if we’re just a little bit gay together, then this can get over a lot faster and the awkwardness will be over sooner.”

“…………….” John sighed. “How gay?”

“Like, hands on each other’s dicks gay. Handjob gay.”

“……” John was dying internally. “Fine, okay, sure, whatever.”

“Alright.”

Dave shifted a bit closer to John and then hesitantly tugged his already unbuttoned pants down a bit. He shifted a bit and then pulled off the pants completely, leaving John in his boxers and shirt. He glanced up at John to see a light blush on his face, as well as an embarrassed look on his face.

“Hey, just relax. It’ll be fine dude,” Dave tried to reassure him as he started to tug John’s boxers down. He bit his lip as John’s dick was released. He tried to make light of the situation and said, “Well, I guess that answers one question.”

“….What?”

“You’re uncircumcised.”

“……Dude.”

Dave huffed out a laugh and then hesitantly wrapped his fingers around John’s dick. He bit his lip as John’s breath hitched slightly. A second later, John’s fingers wrapped around his dick, making him shiver. Dave began to stroke him slowly, and then slipped a small sound when John also began to move his hand. Their movements were kinda awkward, and they were both blushing and steadfastly not looking at one another. Dave felt so awkward; this was not at all what he had hoped to achieve with John. Sigh, but he would take what he got. Hopefully things would get better between them, and this wouldn’t make things too awkward….

John had felt pretty awkward at first, but as the minutes passed, he started getting distracted by the feel of Dave’s hand and by the almost electric feel that seemed to permeate the air and dance across his skin. His eyes had slipped half closed, and he unconsciously leaned a bit closer to Dave as the air became more heated. His breath was becoming uneven, as was Dave’s. John slowly rocked his hips against Dave’s hand, moaning softly. He shifted even closer to Dave, starting to lose himself in the heat of the moment; his instincts were starting to take over.

He moved his hand away from Dave’s dick and then pushed him down onto the bed and moved in between his legs, not quite aware of what he was doing. Dave’s eyes widened fractionally.

“Woah dude, take it easy, we agreed on hand jobs, remember?”

John didn’t pay him any mind. He hooked a hand under Dave’s knee and then pulled roughly, bringing him closer to him. He grinded his hips against Dave’s, making him shudder.

“John, what are you doing?”

John didn’t respond, instead moving a hand down to guide his dick down to Dave’s entrance.

“John, no, what the—fucking hell man, stop, ow!” Dave tried to push John off as John started to push in, no lube or prep helping the painful passage. Dave’s breath came in pained gasps as he tried to get John off. “John, _stop._ ”

John didn’t stop, instead starting to rock his hips. He wasn’t processing anything Dave was saying. All he could process was the rushing of blood in his ears and the instincts that guided his movements. His skin felt like thousands of small bolts of lightning were running across it, and there was an absolutely mouth-watering scent pervading his senses. He couldn’t resist himself; he leaned in and buried his nose in the crook of Dave’s neck, taking in a deep breath. Dave shuddered.

Dave bit his lip hard as John gripped his hips and began to thrust into him slowly. He grabbed John’s shoulders and just held on. He was scared and hurt; his best friend was a demon, and that finally seemed to be sinking in – normal John would never have done anything like this. Dave’s eyes welled up with tears. He was going to _kill_ the demon who did this to John.

Dave squeezed his eyes shut as John began to go faster and harder. His body was starting to react to John’s movements as the initial pain faded away, and he let out a ragged gasp as he felt John’s hand return to his partially deflated cock. John started to stroke it back to life as he moved.

“John, sto-aahp-“ His breath hitched as John thrusted in particularly hard. He bit his lip hard and just decided to ride it out.

John continued to go at it, fucking Dave mindlessly, instincts commanding his movements. He could feel energy whirling in his body; it was exhilarating. Dave had said that incubi got their energy from sex; in reality, they got energy from sex and one other source: fear. So Dave’s fear was fueling John to go harder, and it was flowing through his body like electricity.

Dave could feel warmth pooling in his belly, and he tried to will it away. But it was fruitless as the minutes went by. After a bit, he shuddered and released his shame over John’s hand and his belly.  He whimpered softly as John continued to move roughly.

John shuddered and let out a guttural moan as he felt Dave’s orgasm. He kept moving, his own orgasm drawing near. He bit Dave’s neck as he released, thrusting into him completely and filling him with his cum. John could hear Dave whimpering and crying and telling him it hurt, but he dismissed it as he focused on his own pleasure. He thrusted in a few more times, riding out the euphoric orgasm. He let go of Dave’s neck and panted softly as he caught his breath. His senses slowly came back to him as the minutes passed.

Dave was just lying there now, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath uneven in his distress. He was hoping John would get off now. He just wanted this to be over. He knew when he felt John suddenly tense up that he was coming to his senses.

“……John?” His voice cracked slightly, and he hated it, hating showing the weakness. He heard John’s breath hitch and then felt the warmth of his body disappearing. A noise slipped from Dave’s throat as John pulled out quickly. He could hear John crying and then some shuffling. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked around.

John was gone.

“God damn it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn’t believe it. He was a horrible human be--. Shit. He wasn’t even human. Remembering that just made him cry more. John sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he walked down the abandoned street. He felt horrible. He had just raped his best friend. And then he couldn’t even face him. He had just left after hastily throwing on his clothes, like a fucking coward. He hated himself. He deserved to die.

John kicked at a can as he walked, going down unfamiliar roads and alleys until he was completely lost. He didn’t care. Nobody would want him now anyways. He was a monster. He stopped in a dingy alleyway and just sat down by a dumpster. He decided he should just stay there for forever. It’d be what he deserved. Sitting there beside a nasty-ass dumpster where he’d probably be shanked by someone eventually. _RIP in pieces, John Egbert, no one will mourn you_.

(TBH, John would probably sit there for forever internally berating himself if he could.)

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirk Strider was now on his way back to the Egbert house, carrying some bags of takeout. God, it had taken forever for them to fill his order. Was there some type of special occasion tonight where everyone in Bumfuck of Nowhere had to get takeout from the only Chinese takeout place in a 30-mile radius? Shit. Sigh, well at least he finally got the food. He couldn’t wait to eat some fucking cashew chicken; that stuff is the bomb.

 

It just so happened that just a block away was our favorite green-eyed devil (you know, the one who wants to kill everyone except John and maybe some other demons), and he was itching for a fight, still extremely irritated about earlier. _God_ , he wanted to rip out someone’s throat, or maybe torture someone. Or something. Something _violent_.

Jake was going through all the ways he could kill the younger Strider in his head when he suddenly stopped. He caught a scent. A scent from earlier. A scent that had a faint trace of uncertainty and self-hatred. The scent of the older Strider. Jake grinned; this would be the perfect opportunity to take out some of his anger. And, bonus, it would probably hurt the little abomination that was known as Dave Strider in the process. Yesssss. Jake could see a plan forming; he would hurt those dear to Dave to hurt him and then after a while, he would strike the little pest down. Maybe kill him. Yes, that would be fun – killing him. He would make it slow and painful. He grinned and thought about the different ways he could kill him. Maybe he could carve up his stomach and pull his intestines out. Or maybe he could rip his heart out. Or he could-

“Ah, goodness, my thinking has gone off on a tangent. I really should focus on the present. Time to go fuck with Dirk.” He started heading to cut off Dirk’s path. He made it there rather quickly (got them speedy demon skills boii).

 

Dirk was just walking along, minding his own business, carrying his takeout food and thinking about how he was going to demolish the shit out of the cashew chicken. He looked around at the dim street, the lights flickering and creating an almost eerie atmosphere. At least he wasn’t too far from the house now. He hoped Dave and John were finished with whatever they had agreed to do. A sudden cold draft made him shiver.

“Shit, is it getting that time of year again?” He should’ve brought a jacket. He looked around at his surroundings again. Something didn’t feel right…… It was quiet. Too quiet. Yeah, sure, it normally is quiet at night, but this…. This was abnormal.

He stopped, noticing something.

“Fuck.”

The trees were still. No wind. Silence. Sulfur.

“Fuck, god damn it, why me, why now??” He dropped his bags of takeout and moved to pull out his gun, but suddenly there was a menacing grin in front of his face and toxic green eyes glowing inches from his own. He stumbled back in surprise, and then felt a hand roughly grabbing his wrist and pulling him close, stopping his fall. His gun was flung off to the side. Shit.

“Hello, Strider. Fancy seeing you again. How goes it? Any news with the kids? Some hot mom gossip? No, okay. I just noticed you around and figured, hey, I better go check up on my old chap, Dirk. It is Dirk, isn’t it? I’m pretty sure I got that right.” Jake snickered as he watched the anger and confusion on Dirk’s face. “Aww, lighten up lad.” He pulled Dirk closer and grinned as Dirk pushed at him.

“Get yer fuckin’ hands off me, demon.” Dirk shoved away from him. “Exorcizamus te, omnis im—“ He was cut off by a hand wrapping around his throat. He could see the smirk on the demon’s face shift into a sneer.

“Now Dirk, surely we’re both aware that you cannot do anything to harm me, not now. Not here. Not without your precious little brother or all of your gadgets and gizmos and all of that dandy stuff. You aren’t even carrying a proper demon blade with you. What, did you think Dave would need it more than you? Is that why you are so utterly defenseless right now? Or was it that you simply thought that you could separate your hunter life from your mundane “normal” life? Now, this might come as a surprise to you, but you cannot simply expect to leave all of the supernatural stuff on the side when you feel like it; it follows you. It attacks when you are vulnerable. And right now, dear sir, you are quite vulnerable. So I am here, attacking. But don’t worry. I won’t kill you. Yet. Just going to have fun. I’m going to---”

Dirk was becoming less and less focused on the words that were coming out of the demon’s mouth. His hands clawed at the hand that had a steel grip on his throat, trying to get it to loosen. Motherfucker sure did seem to want to kill him. Fuck. He wasn’t getting enough air. His vision was becoming spotted with black dots. The demon was now going on about some grand plan about what he was planning to do with him, but he couldn’t focus, the words sounding like they were coming through water, distant and distorted. He tried to kick at the demon, but his movements were becoming uncoordinated.

“Oh goodness, I forget myself sometimes. You humans need to breathe.” Jake let go of Dirk, letting him fall to the ground. Dirk sucked in a ragged breath and then began coughing hard. Jake laughed and stood over him. “You’re so amusing.” He kicked at his side and relished in the pained groan it elicited from Dirk. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.” He grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled him up. “Maybe I should take you to my dwelling, maybe get to know you a little better, if you know what I mean.” He chuckled and began walking after hefting Dirk over his shoulder. “You are quite slim, chap, are you eating well? Hmm, I’ll need to feed you. After all, you will be such a nice pet eventually, and I’ll want to make sure you’re well taken care of.”

Dirk didn’t know what nonsense this demon was spewing. Pet? What the fuck? He couldn’t think clearly enough to try to interpret it, though, so he just focused on breathing right.

Jake was sauntering along slowly, enjoying his walk and chattering up a storm about what all he was going to do to Dirk and all that jazz, when suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air.

“Well shucky darn, looks like my luck is looking up.” He deposited Dirk onto the ground none too gently. “Sorry, Dirk; it looks like our date will have to be postponed. I have a cousin to go find. He’s rather close, actually. I will be back for you, though; don’t you worry. We’ll have a grand old time.” And with that, he disappeared.

 

Dirk laid there and listened for a few minutes, making sure he was really gone. He eventually sat up and looked around. He rubbed a hand over his face and then got up with a groan. His life fucking sucked. He started heading off in the direction of where he had dropped his takeout. He really hoped his cashew chicken wasn’t stolen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After dropping off the face of the planet for what feels like a year, I'm back with a new chapter. Cool beans amirite? Anyways, my writers block is just as gone as my will to live. So hopefully that means I'll be writing way more. (Unless my exams get in the way. Tny swet) Thanks for being patient and stuff.

The sun would soon be making its appearance, as evident by decline of the moon and fading of the stars. The street lights were flickering, indicating that the power had been restored.

Jake whistled a dark tune as he searched for his cousin. When he finally found John, he wasn't surprised to find him looking miserable in the decrepit alley that he was in. Knowing that Dave was a hunter, Jake knew it was only a matter of time before he'd toss John aside. He was glad it had happened sooner rather than later.

"Holy Toledo! John?" Jake exclaimed as though he was genuinely surprised to have found him.  "What an absolute brain fucker! Is that really you?" He grinned when John flinched and shuffled further into the darkness of the alley. The smell of John's fear made Jake feel powerful.

"Go away," John weakly managed to mumble.

"Oh John... Considering that you're sitting in such a repulsive scenery, and you seem to be upset, I'm going to be sympathetic and allow that bad attitude to slide." Jake waltzed over to John and dropped down besides him. "You know," he threw an arm around his shoulders, "it's quite a shame that we were unable to finish what we had started."

"You mean what you had started?" John looked down at the dark asphalt concrete. "I didn't ask for any of this."

Jake scoffed. "Such insolence. You should be grateful; out of all the people in the world, I chose you! You no longer have to live out your days as a miserable human. Either way, you should just bite the bullet and get over yourself. Things could've been worse." He pulled John closer to him. "Besides the only person who cares about you now is right at your side."

"My dad cares about me."

"Will he? Even after he sees what you've become?"

John didn't respond, keeping silent. He brought his hand up and fiddled with the ends of his hair, betraying his anxiousness.

"Hey, whatever happened to your hunter friend? He fought me only to have you return to me."

"...nothing happened."

"Like hell if I'd believe that!" Jake laughed. "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, you smell like sex. Did he use you and then toss you aside? Hm. No..." His brows furrowed as he concentrated on the scent John gave off. "You don't seem to carry his scent in that type of way, which leaves you mine to claim."

John didn't think he would be able to cry anymore, yet he felt warm streams run down his cheeks. He was trying to figure out what he had done wrong to deserve any of this. There had never been a time where he had been disobedient or disrespectful. Was this some sort of punishment? John had always strived to be a good son and student, though perhaps he could've tried harder. Maybe he could've been a better son. Maybe he could've been a more accomplished student. Maybe he could've been less fucking oblivious.

He would've forgotten Jake's presence if it wasn't for the hand rubbing at his shoulder. It was an attempt to comfort him, but it did quite the opposite.

"It's not your fault John. It's his for throwing you away like that. You should've brought him to me. I would've ripped him up into tiny pieces and strung his parts along the telephone lines like ornaments." He couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought. "I bet his dickprince of a brother would be devastated."

John frowned. His mind continued to repeat things, and Jake's words weren't helping. His hand went further up into his hair. The fingers that had once played with the ends were now curling around the strands tightly. "It's not his fault."

"Hm?"

"He didn't throw me away. I left him."

Jake could feel John tremble in his hold. "And why would you do that?"

John shook his head, not wanting to answer. He couldn't. He couldn't reveal the deplorable thing he had done.

"John-"

"Please." John spoke up before Jake could finish. "I didn't mean to... it all happened so fast, I.. I don't want to talk about it. I just. I want to be alone." He pulled away from Jake. "Please, just leave me alone."

Jake, irritated, grabbed John and forced him onto his lap. His strong arms snaked around his slender form and kept a firm hold on. "I was going to take you somewhere away from here. Somewhere better. However, if I must punish you, I'll take you right here. I'll strip you from your clothes and humiliate you."  The corners of his mouth turned up. "You're mine John. I'm not going anywhere without you."

The smaller male felt his body overrun with panic. John tried to scramble out of the others lap but Jake wasn't very allowing. He stopped moving altogether and just about gave up.  
  
Jake was more than satisfied when John stopped moving. "That's a good boy." He brought a hand into his hair and ran his fingers through it. Every delicate strand belonged to him.

 

 

"What a pain in the ass," Dirk mumbled as he picked up the bag of food that he had dropped when the encounter with that godforsaken demon began. He rubbed at his throat. That would bruise something nasty.

"I totally had it going too. Next time. I'll show him; I'll really give it to that sick fuck." He huffed as he slid his phone out of his pocket.

There was a missed called from Dave and after an attempt of calling back, he was left with his annoying voicemail:

 

_'It's ya boy Dave, I'm probably busy getting a sperm facial. Soooo leave a message or don't, I don't care.'_

 

".....dumbass." Dirk tucked away his phone and continued walking.

Maybe something happened.  It had only been a few minutes since the demon had attacked so maybe there was nothing to worry about. Dave was with John. The two were probably just watching some shitty movie about aliens or ghosts or some unnatural shit that made Dirk question the company his brother liked to keep. John seemed alright though. From what he'd gathered from kid, he seemed pretty decent and apparently a good influence considering how much Dave's grades had gone up in school. Then again, the asshole could've just cheated. That was probably it.

Dirk diverted from his original path and followed much shorter one. It totally wasn't because he was the slightest bit paranoid. Not at all.

 

 

 

The tiles were boringly monochromatic, just an array of different shades of beige. It was one hell of an eyesore. They remained uninteresting in their unprepossessing colors and orderly lines, but although the sight was unappealing, it was all that Dave could look at.

 

His eyes eventually fell shut, and he realized that he couldn't hear sound of the shower.  He couldn't hear anything at all over the faint ringing in his ears. He was drowning in a blissful silence, and it didn't worry him. 

Dave opened his eyes and watched the tremor in his hand as he reached for the soap. As he managed to finally curl his fingers around it, it slipped from his grasp, and all he did was stare at it. Just as he did the tiles. He stared and felt his cheeks twitch as the ends of his lips curled upwards.

"Damn," he muttered softly, running a hand over his face and beginning to laugh. His laughing grew on until his eyes became clouded. Blinking didn't help, so he brought up his shaky hands and rubbed at his eyes. The water that seemed to come from them was relentless and in due course, he gave up. He allowed the water to travel down his face as he held it.

Once Dave finished washing himself some time later, he got out of the shower and dried off. He went back to the room and rummaged through John's things and borrowed a fresh pair of briefs. He then gathered his belongings and dressed in his original attire.

He heard some movement downstairs and froze up for a second.

"Yo, Dave, I'm back."

His attention turned onto the door. Not wanting Dirk to come up and witness the current setting, he quickly fled the room. "You took your sweet ass time." He called out as he rushed down the stairs, ignoring the ache that shot through him.

"S'not my fault, you didn't pick up my call." 

Dave walked over to his brother and watched as he pulled out take-out boxes and set them on the table.

"Anyways, where's Egbert?" 

Dave froze. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to tell Dirk that he fucked up again. He didn't want his brother to upset or angry with him. 

"Dave?"

"He left."

Dirk paused in depositing the takeout stuff onto the table and looked over at Dave. "What do you mean he left?"

Dave could feel his chest tighten. A sign of panic? He remembered his training and knew it was important never to show any sort of fear during a hunt. He steadied his breathing and relaxed his stance before he continued. "Fuck, uh, we got into a bit of an argument I guess. We were talking about his situation, and he was really eager to help. He wanted to go out and I wouldn't agree, so he just up and skedaddled. John's my friend and all, but he's a demon now. What's worse is that he doesn't know his strengths yet, and neither do I. I wasn't about to go chasing after him to find out. I thought it would be best to wait for you so we can plan our next course of action."

"Oh." Surprise was clear in Dirk's tone of voice. Dave was surprised himself that he wasn't called out on his bullshit. "Damn, guess that means I gotta run the tracking again. It's a good thing you didn't rush off after him; It'll be a lot easier with the both of us searching together."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking," he lied. 

"Great minds." Dirk poured out the packets of soy sauce along with the fortune cookies onto the table. "By the way, are you feeling okay? You look sorta pale, dude."

"I'm tired." Dave slipped a small sigh. "And hungry." He took place at the table. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He wondered if he was really pale. Maybe his performance wasn't too convincing. Then again, he didn't feel unwell. He felt fine. Nothing was wrong. Everything was the way it had always been. Everything was in place. Everything was okay.

"Guess John's gonna miss out on the food. S'too bad."

It was as it some switch had been flicked in his mind, and the pain in his hips suddenly became apparent. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Dave mumbled, images appearing in his mind and making him relive the source of his pain. It was his fault. He allowed his feelings to mix with his job. He wrongly took advantage of the situation, of John, and utilized the moment to express those feelings. There was no way John could ever return them. John had never noticed his interest before; maybe he didn't care. Either way, Dave needed to make it up to him, no matter how costly it could be. 

.

.

.

"Dave?"

"Hm?" 

"Nothing..." Dirk set a take out box in front of Dave, who had been staring so intensely at the table. It made Dirk wonder what he was thinking about. He had always been alert and attentive, even if he slacked sometimes. It wasn't like him to space out like that. Especially not when Dirk was explaining crucial tactics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sperm facial. Gotta blast.


End file.
